Mobile devices may access resources such as the Internet to perform a variety of transactions that may include online purchases of goods and/or services. In the course of paying for such goods and/or services, the mobile device user may provide payment information such as credit card account information. This information may be of a private nature that calls for security measures to avoid theft or fraud.